The invention relates to a chafer and more specifically to a structural member that has been designed to hold the cover of the chafer in an upright orientation after it has been removed from the top of the tray of the chafer.
Presently most chafers are utilized by restaurants, caterers, and hotels. Hot food is placed in the trays of the chafers and when it is time for the food to be served the cover of the chafer is removed. The problem posed at this time is where or what to do with the cover. This type of problem is not very important when the chafer is utilized in an individuals home, but where a serving table in a restaurant might be thirty or forty feet long and being covered with numerous chafers, there is a problem as to where to store the cover.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel structure for storing the cover of a chafer after the food in its tray has been uncovered.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel device which is detachably secured to the chafer support frame so that it may be individually sterilized.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel device such as applicant's chafing dish cover holder which will hold the cover of the chafer in an upright orientation.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel chafing dish cover holder that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel chafing dish cover holder that is easy to attach and detach from the chafer support frame.